Light Up The Fire
by Kate Draven
Summary: A group of friends find themselves moving to a Super-hero High school... and find someone is crushing on an Enemy... Who? Rated M just in case...


**The First Day of School**

**T**he day that many a new teenagers walk through the corridors of a new school, where their lives must start anew. The world changes and their parents must see their babies go from sweet innocent children to honest and growing adults. Well, this morning was the first time in a long time I ever had skipped breakfast.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!" A young girl cried out as she ran down the stairs of her home, "Dad why didn't you wake me up... I told Layla that I'd meet them at the Stronghold's... now I don't have time to get there!" She raced past a middle-aged man with a paper in his grasp.

"Have a nice day at school honey!" He called after her, "Let me know how Power-placement goes, Okay?"

"Fine dad, love you!" She grabbed a messenger bag from beside the backdoor and slid out. As she ran across the lawn to Will's house the long chocolate locks that normally hung lose around her shoulders now blew back to reveal the green jewels that hid behind the long bangs. Approaching the household she caught sight of a pair of her friends and classmates standing at the bus stop.

"Sonya!" A girl with bright red hair called, and the boy beside her turned to face the dark haired girl. "What took you so long?" She asked as the bus pulled up stopping just in front of them. Sonya slowed to a stop behind them following them onto the bus. The boy, Will, asked the bus driver if the bus was headed to Sky High and got a strange reaction. The bus driver seemed to think just by saying the name the 'super-villains' on the block would know he was there. Once the whole knee-jerk reaction most people get when meeting The Commander and Jetstream's son had passed the three took their seats further back with another friend of theirs, Zach. While the boys talked about powers and how cool they were, Sonya sat behind Layla and finished their original conversation.

"Well, I woke up a little later than normal... I was a little apprehensive about today, and couldn't sleep last night." Sonya answered. As the bus picked up its last rider seat belts wrapped themselves around all those on the bus. As the students protested and called out in their confusion the bus dropped off the edge of an 'under-construction' bridge and was plummeting to the ground. Sonya screamed at the top of her lungs as did many of the other students who hadn't been stunned into complete silence. Suddenly it seemed as if the bus was flying, it was, a pair of wings and jets appeared to lift the bus higher into the sky, only to land moments later on the hovering campus of Sky High.

"So I guess no off campus lunches..." A boy in the back of the bus said sarcastically as the seat belts disappeared once more and students began filing off the bus. "Don't miss the bus cause the bus waits for no one. Except you Will Stronghold..." Ron continued after Sonya scurried her way past and off the bus. Looking around the campus her green hues skimmed through the crowds looking at each face and noticing some of their powers. One caught her attention though. A boy, sitting all alone scratching something on a notebook he held on his lap. Long dark hair with strange red highlights hung in his face. Suddenly this mysterious boy looked up, catching her gaze and holding it until she was nudged by Zach, who stumbled out of the bus. When Sonya looked back up to where the boy was sitting he was gone. With a sigh she moved with the group of freshmen towards the front doors of the school, though she could not stop thinking about those deep black eyes she'd just been staring into. So cold and hard to see through but warm, not like a kindness, but more of a passion behind them he would never allow anyone to see.

On their way up to the school the entire group of freshmen were stopped by a pair of bullies who decided that, because they were upperclassmen, they were able to torment the 'new-bees'. "Freshmen, your attention please..." The fat, and yet surprisingly speedy boy said. "I'm Lash, ah this is Speed," the stretchy one introduced them, "and as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee," "We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar 'New Student Fee'."

"Awe isn't that cute, they finish each other's sentences." Sonya sighed to herself, gaining a few chuckles from the people around her. Yet before Lash or even Speed could do anything they were interrupted by a stunning girl with dark hair, "Okay guys, very funny, I'll take over from here." She said turning to face the new student body. "Hey everybody I'm Gwen Grayson..." She started out, but by that time, Layla and Sonya noticed that oh so telling look of admiration in Will's eyes. Sonya gave Layla a sympathetic look, then the crowd started moving inside, and Sonya found herself thinking about the deep darkness of his eyes once more.

Its just the way he looked at me... She kept thinking, It was like he saw right into my soul or something... His eyes, they smoldered like a dieing fire. "Miss Sonya Mercy... Sonya?" The man on the platform was calling pulling her out of her thoughts, "Sonya! Are you going to show us your power?" Coach Boomer used his power on her name, which rang in her ears. Rolling her eyes Sonya walked up on the platform and stood still staring at the coach for a moment. Then with a slight movement of her hands the coach was floating high in the air above her. "Mercy! Put me d..." He was cut off, as if in that moment he'd lost his voice and therefore his power. Sonya lowered him and sighed as she awaited his decision.

"Ah," He said realizing her full power, "Telekinesis and Power Negation... HERO!" With a slight smile she stepped down off of the platform and turned to face him crossing her arms across her chest. The next person would have been Layla if she ever showed off her power, but was placed in the Side-kick class because she refused to show him her powers. Then the lunch bell rang and Boomer decided after lunch Will would be the first to go. As the filed out of the gym Sonya led the way, hopeing that she might catch a glimps of her mystery guy again. As she walked through the lunch line by herself she searched the area, but couldn't see him.

Once she'd gotten her meal she turned to find a table and ran into someone, the force of the impact caused her to fall backwards her food falling from the tray. Using her telekinetic power she stopped the food in mid-air and looked up at the tall dark figure. The figure she ran into turned slowly to look at her, the same dark eyes as before bored into her's. Her control started to slip and the orange she stopped fell slightly, just to end up in the hand of the mysterious boy. "Here," A deep voice came from the parted lips as he held it out to her.

"Th--thank you..." her voice was quiet now as she took the orange from his warm hand. His overly warm hand, she started placing all of the food back on her tray helped by the boy. Sonya stood up and nodded to him, "Well, thank you again..." she smirked as she walked away finding a table away from the major 'clicks' that was at least slightly empty. She sat down looking back toward the boy but finding him sitting at the table across from where she was sitting. Soon enough the others caught up to her, Zach talking crap about Coach Boomer, and Will looking as if he needed a change of shorts."Is it me or is that guy really looking at me?" He asked to no one imparticular about her mystery guy.

"Dude, that's Warren Peace." Zach responded keeping his head down, so not to be noticed, but looking up from under the white visor he wore.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked. "Oh, I've heard about him, his mom's a hero and his dad's a super villain." She went back to unwrapping her utensils so that she could eat the nice green salad sitting on her tray.

"So where do I come in?" Will asked.

"Your dad busted his dad..." Popsicle said. "Quadruple life sentence..."

"No chance of parole until after his third life." Magenta chimed in for the first time since they came into the cafeteria. Sonya kept quiet, her thoughts raced as the questions they were asking and she had already asked herself, were being answered. Finally, she knew his name, Warren Peace, seems reasonable... I mean its ironic, but so are his eyes... She thought silently as Will tried to find out whether Warren was looking at him still or not. Sonya sipped on the orange juice she'd gotten in line, blushing at the fact that she'd been so careless to run into him.

On their way back to the gym Sonya split with the rest of her classmates, she knew where she was being placed and didn't feel like sitting in there listening to Coach Boomer make fun of anymore students who didn't deserve to be picked on. Silently walking down the hallway and out the side doors to the courtyard she pulled a notebook from her bag with a pencil placed in the metal rings. She walked half way down the steps and sat down opening the book to a blank page. Taking pencil to paper she drew a small circle which she colored in and began to draw a set of eyes matching those of Warren Peace.


End file.
